1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food machinery, and more particularly to that class of rolling pin apparatus which is utilized to work, flatten, stretch out or otherwise prepare dough-like materials in a flattened, stretched and elongated shape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rolling pins are undoubtedly one of the oldest known implements used in the preparation of breads, cakes, pastry and other food stuffs. Not only is wheat flour so manipulated, but other grains have been similarly worked by the well known single cylinder pin, having attached to it, in its least sophisticated form two coaxially aligned handles, some versions of which being journaled so as to prevent friction of the handles wearing upon a user's hand. The use of a conventional rolling pin provides for at least line contact with the food stuff to be worked and requires some manipulative skill to avoid undulations in the uppermost worked surface. If a suddent pressure is brought to bear by the user, an elongated trough is formed in the work, requiring later manipulations to eliminate same. In addition, the conventional and well known rolling pin requires frequent dusting, usually of a dry flour-like material, to prevent sticking of the working surface of the pin to the usually more moist uppermost surface of the food stuff being worked.
The present invention seeks to overcome problems associated with the prior art by providing a dual pin apparatus which automatically dispenses the dusting powder or flour, thereby preventing, or at least minimizing, the inadvertent depressions one experiences when working dough, whilst covering the dough with a minimum amount of screened and well distributed dusting powder--so as to eliminate sticking.